


Naučils mě milovat

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Home, Love, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Zase trocha poezie. Z pohledu Sherlocka.





	Naučils mě milovat

Naučils mě milovat,  
naučils mě žít,  
nechci toho litovat,  
bolí to však, chtít. 

Chtít tě jenom pro sebe,  
žárlivost mě svírá,  
vím, že půjdeš do nebe,  
má budoucnost je jiná. 

Naše malá věčnost,  
trvá věky věků,  
byl jsi vždy mým domovem,  
teď jsi plný vzteku. 

Bez domova, bez srdce,  
potloukám se světem,  
brzy skonám, bez tebe,  
jsem jen zvadlým květem.


End file.
